Papercut: Getting Over Ian
by PromptDreamer-PSAscience
Summary: Amy is heart-broken by the Kabras's betrayal, and is trying to reflect what happened in South Korea one day. When she hears a song on Nellie's iPod, it'll help her get over Ian. One-shot and songfic. Slight Amy/Ian.


**Papercut: Getting Over Ian**

**A 39 Clues Fanfiction**

Written by: PSAscience

_-Amy is heartbroken by the Kabras's betrayal, and is trying to reflect what happened in South Korea one ordinary day. When she hears a song on Nellie's iPod, it'll help her get over Ian and go on with her life. Set in Book 4 in Egypt. One-shot songfic. Slight Amy/Ian.-_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the 39 Clues, or its characters, or I would have been REALLY rich, and I probably wished I did. And I do not own 'Papercut' by Jordin Sparks.**

**1**

14-year-old Amy Cahill was sitting on her bed, which was besides Nellie's, their 19-year-old au pair. She was just staring out the window blankly while fighting silent tears. Nellie was cooking spaghetti for snacks and her 11-year-old Dan was munching Cheetos and other junk-foods and candies as he played on his laptop.

**Lucky them, **she thought sadly as she drummed her fingers on the windowsill. She was thinking. Thinking about what happened in South Korea, when the Kabras betrayed them, when the Kabras took their Clue, and when Uncle Alistair also ditched them. At least, the supposed 'next Clue location' was actually false, made up by Dan, as Lake Tash in Kyrgyzstan. But still, she couldn't help thinking how close she had fallen into their trap. Especially into Ian's lines. She couldn't stop thinking about his short jet-black hair, his flawless coffee-colored skin, his scarlet lips, and his beautiful amber eyes. **Why can't I stop thinking about the stupid jerk who betrayed me when I had fallen for his charms? Don't think about it, Amy. **Yes, she had fallen for him, fell in love. But then he broke her heart and ditched her. She wished she had seen the trap. But when they are two Lucians with beauty and cunning, you could have been easily fooled. **Enough, Amy. Let your sorrows and tears fall and go away. **But what was she going to do?

Just then she noticed something peculiar: Nellie's iPod lying on her fixed bed. **Weird, **Amy thought. **Nellie doesn't usually leave her iPod lying around. But then, I'll try listening. **She picked up the iPod, turned it own, and plugged on the ear-buds.

_**I'm okay, I'm okay**_

_**Don't keep asking me, I might disintegrate**_

_(I thought Nellie only liked punk and rock 'n roll songs. Oh well.)_

_**What do you want? I've moved on**_

_**Everything is going well, at least that's what I tell myself**_

_(Me too. I tell myself everything's fine, but actually I'm worried about the Kabras finding the 4th Clue before us. I'm sad and angry about Ian's betrayal. I really want to move on, but I just can't.)_

_**I wish I was the tin man, so I wouldn't have a heart to break**_

_(I wish I was the tin man just like in The Wizard of Oz so Ian can't break my heart anymore.)_

_**I'm okay, I'll survive**_

_**I only think about you half of the time**_

_**All these tears, all these drops in the ocean, baby**_

_(I'm okay, actually, but not with the Ian-Kabra-doublecrossed-me issue. But that doesn't mean I won't survive. I still have Dan, Nellie, and Saladin with me. And really, Ian, I don't think about you much now, if something very interesting takes me off my mind on you, Ian. I should really let go these tears. I mean, I just can't believe I'd fallen for your lines. Your handsome face, the way your let your lips brush mine, the way you touched me gently. . .I'll say goodbye.)_

_**You barely even cross my mind. . .no, no**_

_**And it doesn't hurt that much**_

_(Really, Ian, I'm relieved listening to this song. I doubt you'll be on my mind after this. And your betrayal doesn't actually hurt me now much. Say goodbye, Ian.)_

_**It was only a papercut**_

_**It's only a papercut, a papercut. . .(yeah)**_

_(This papercut is a bit like my heart-breakance by you. And besides, it's just a betrayal. But that still means much about the Clue Hunt.)_

_**I forget that it's there**_

_**You keep calling and calling, you don't care**_

_**How it burns, how it stings**_

_(You don't care about me, Ian. You don't care how your betrayal burns and stings me. You call me a brat, and a color-blind homeless orphan. You call me spoiled, although it's you _who _is spoiled.)_

_**Just because you can't see it bleed**_

_**Doesn't mean it don't go deep**_

_(You don't care about me, again, and just because you can't see me burned and stung at this betrayal doesn't mean it doesn't go deep.)_

_**I wish I was the tin man so I wouldn't have a heart to break**_

_**I'm okay, I'll survive**_

_**I only think about you half of the time**_

_(I really wish I was a tin man so you wouldn't break my heart anymore. You don't care. I'm okay, I'll survive this miserbale phase in my life. I'll go on. And now, I think I'll stop thinking about you all the time cause it's not too painful now.)_

_**All these tears, all these drops in the ocean, baby**_

_**You barely even cross my mind. . .(I'll be just fine) no, no**_

_(Let all those tears and sorrows go away, Amy. You'll be fine without the jerk, I promise. Stop thinking about him now.)_

_**And it doesn't hurt that much**_

_**It was only a papercut**_

_**It's only a papercut, a papercut. . .(yeah)**_

_(It's only Ian Kabra, for heaven's sake, Amy. Let go of him, his betrayal.)_

_**The more I give, the less I get**_

_**Sometimes I wish that we've never met**_

_(I wish I never met you, Ian. So you wouldn't be all here stealing our Clues and breaking my heart.)_

_**'Cause I was fine 'till you broke through**_

_**But don't worry, baby, I'll get over you**_

_**By tomorrow, or the next day, the next day, the next day**_

_(Don't worry, Ian, I'll get over you. I really was fine till you entered my life. But sorry, I'll never ever forgive you even if you ask me.)_

_**I'm okay, I'll be fine**_

_**I only think about you half of the time**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_(I'm okay, I'm just fine. I now think about you sometimes. I hate you, Ian Cobra.)_

_**I'm okay, I'll survive**_

_**I only think about you half of the time**_

_**All these tears were just drops in the ocean, baby**_

_(I can survive, you know, Ian. I f you think I won't be okay, you're wrong. I'll prove it to you. All my tears were just some drops because of you.)_

_**You never even cross my mind. . .no, no**_

_**Boy, you wish it hurt that much**_

_**It was only a papercut**_

_**It's only a papercut, a papercut. . .(yeah)**_

_(Even if sometimes I think about you, I don't care now. You know, Ian? You'd probably think it hurt that much to you. It's only you, and I know it.)_

_**I'm okay, I'm okay**_

_(I'm fine and okay, Cobra. Take that! Goodbye, and I will _not _miss you.)_

Amy smiled just as Nellie called, "Snacks are served!" As she stood up, she thought about the song she listened to and Ian. **You know, I think I can really survive this Clue Hunt, **Amy thought. **Even if I loved him, it's over now. Just as he doesn't break my heart the second time. **Then she went up and walked to the kitchen to the inviting aroma of spaghetti and homemade oatmeal cookies.

**A/N: A bit sad songfic, you know. And BTW, it's 'Papercut' by Jordin Sparks if you want to search it in Youtube. This is just a one-shot, but it would mean much to me if you reviewed! Please! Feel free to hate it and flame. ~+~PSA**


End file.
